Sakura's Fling
by L0SLocos
Summary: Lonely night in the bar and Kiba suddenly becomes. .. hot! KibaSaku lemon! One shot


Okay! This is my first fic, inspired by and written with help of a lovely friend: Night-Being, thank you so much!

I do not own Naruto or any of the characters (I wish :))

Please enjoy xx

Sakura was sitting at the bar and sipping a glass of wine. It was typical summer evening, ever since the war has finished Konoha jounin liked to spend time together, have drink, a little laugh and just hang out. Certain pinked haired kunoichi was no different and she loved their little get togethers. Tonight was different though. She's had an awful day at the hospital, Tsunade was in a terrible mood, there was so much work to do with all new peace treaties and, of course, there was team seven.

Sakura felt like she was behind once again, maybe not in the same way as before, but still. Ever since Sasuke got back Naruto didn't have time for her. They all trained together when she was busy in the hospital, even Sai seemed to get along with Sasuke now. It was really frustrating… She tried her best to keep up, but it was nearly impossible. Plus her and Sasuke, well let's just say situation between them was extremely awkward, at best. He was all she ever wanted, but she couldn't help but realise he wasn't worth it. He tried to kill her! He only noticed her now, because she proved herself. It sickened her, the fact Naruto forgave him so quickly sickened her. She knew he always wanted his friend back and she was happy for him, but she really didn't expect it to be so sudden. Sasuke just didn't deserve it after all these years they were chasing after him.

She finished her wine and looked at the clock. It was only half ten, Sakura waved her hand at the barman and asked for a bottle of sake. Wine clearly wasn't enough tonight. Looking around she noticed Ino on the dancefloor with Sai, Hinata and Naruto mingling with the crowd, Kakashi and older jounins hanging out in the shady corner, laughing, probably talking about some old stories they shared. She felt alone.

"Hey beautiful, can I get you a drink? Haven't seen you for a while, I just got back from a mission."

Lee didn't change at all, big grin on his face. He seemed taller, maybe more muscular, but still same old Lee. It actually felt good, homey.

She gave him a bright smile "Lee! I haven't seen you in ages! Look at you! You look great, new training?"

"Yes, Gai sensei didn't start it until he was 25, but he said I was ready!" He was so proud of himself and even so it was nice to see someone unchanged, she didn't really fancy a long detailed conversation about his habits and let's face it: It was coming. Sakura excused herself quickly and moved into a quiet dark corner. She just needed that drink badly and she'd be fine tomorrow.

An hour later she was finishing her sake in much better mood. Life was good. Okay, there was a room for improvement but she could cope with it.

"Sakura, hey… I saw you earlier. Wanted to say Hi, but you disappeared, I thought you left."

She looked up to see Kiba standing next to her table, holding a beer and looking quite drunk, just like her. "Huh? Kiba… Good to see you, are you enjoying the evening?"

He looked at her with a gloomy face. "Yeah, as much as I can do. This team mate of yours is sure having a good time with Ino."

Shit, Sakura totally forgot Ino and Kiba just broke up, not that her blonde friend took him seriously. "Ohh… That. Well, I'm sorry. Kiba… I know you must feel hurt and I want to help, but I'm afraid I don't have any say in Team Seven any more. Not at the moment anyway. Fancy some sake?" She picked up her bottle and noticed it was almost empty. "Oh, wait. I'll go and get some more," she laughed hysterically, but Kiba's arm stopped her mid track.

"No, it's on me, Sakura. Give me two seconds."

Truth to his words he was back in no time. "Here, Sakura, got it!"

His smile was so inviting…

"And then I was like: Sasuke you can't blame people for resenting you! You've kind of asked for it… You left to learn from the guy who killed Sandaime, what do you expect? And you wouldn't believe it: Naruto actually took _his_ side! So, you know what I mean? I'm the outsider now, even though I think Sasuke should be able do something to redeem himself. You know what I mean?"

OK. She was shitfaced but finally got a chance to talk about stuff that hurt her and she didn't have anyone to talk about it before. It felt good and Kiba was so understanding.

"I think I know exactly what you mean. Plus I don't like Sasuke. Don't get offended, I just never really liked him… he acts like a jerk."

She smiled at him in agreement. "Yeah, sometimes he really does. Enough talking about my team. This supposed to be fun time! We should get more sake. By the way, I'll go and get it, it's my turn."

Once again Kiba stopped her, this time he grabbed her by her waist and pulled her down onto his lap. Sakura looked at him, eyebrows raised. "Really? Don't you think this is kind of weird? My best friend just broke up with you and we've known each other forever. You're like… a cousin to me," pinked haired kunoichi laughed at herself. It sounded ridiculous but it was true, she wouldn't go quite as far to say brother.

He held her gaze and moved closer to her, for a second she even thought he was going to kiss her, but he just whispered in her ear. "Well, Sakura… I was just going to stop you, this evening is on me. It might not be a regular date, but you kept me company and I'm having a wonderful time with you. So I can't let my date pay for her drinks."

She laughed nervously at that statement, this was a little bit awkward. "It's ok. You could've just told me that," she answered, trying to move away, but he didn't release her yet.

"I could have, but I prefer this. You're a beautiful woman, Sakura."

She went bright red, this was so embarrassing. Clearly he was just joking around, he couldn't possibly be serious. "Kiba, please… Someone can see us, I really don't want Ino to get mad at me. And we're both quite drunk. Why don't we just have one more drink and head home?"

He let go of her then, truth be told he fancied Sakura. He always found her pretty and nice. She was a great friend, helping everyone. Kiba wasn't quite sure what's got into him, she just seemed irresistible tonight. He didn't want to scare her away though. Maybe, just maybe, he wanted to go on actual date with her and he didn't want to screw it up by pushing her too far now.

"Another drink sounds good. I'm a bit thirsty. I'll get it, just wait here."

He got her one of those fancy cocktails and a beer for himself. He was hoping to stay a little longer though. Kiba walked back to their table and couldn't help but admire Sakura. She looked radiant with her flushed cheeks and bright eyes, so beautiful and full of life. Short dress she was wearing didn't leave much to imagination either and Kiba's pants felt a bit tight all of a sudden.

"There you go," he passed her the drink and sat next to her. Sakura thanked him for the drink and continued to chat about anything and everything. Sometime later they finished their beverages, it was time to go home, well after midnight. Thankfully, Sakura didn't have to work at the hospital tomorrow. Kiba offered to walk her home and she gladly accepted. She's had a great evening thanks to him after all.

It was a lovely night, with starts shining brightly. They walked side by side, talking about their academy days, laughing out loud. The moment felt magical and Sakura found herself reaching out to him and grabbing his hand. Kiba stopped in his tracks, the joke he was about to tell all forgotten. He laced his fingers with hers and pulled her in for a kiss.

He reached his limit, she was too damn perfect tonight. Her lips were sweet, just like he imagined they would be. With a slight aftertaste of alcohol they consumed earlier.

It took her a while to let him in, but her tongue felt amazing circling around his. She released his hand and wrapped her arms around his neck. He groaned and pulled her closer, grabbing her by her perfectly peachy ass. Sakura moaned and put even more passion in her kiss. Finally they stopped – run out of oxygen. She was looking at him with her big beautiful eyes, like it was the first time she has ever seen him.

"Want to come to mine for one last drink?" she grinned.

He didn't answer, just reached out for her hand again and started walking towards her flat with much faster pace this time.

She opened the door to her apartment and before she managed to close it properly Kiba was already pinning her to it and kissing her neck, leaving a wet trail where his lips connected with her soft flesh. Sakura wrapped her legs around him and he picked her up instinctively, moving towards what appeared to be her kitchen.

She started stripping off as soon as he put her down on the kitchen counter. It wasn't easy but who cared? His hands were all over her before her dress hit the floor. She wasn't wearing a bra, which seemed to turn him on even more. He slowed down a bit and cupped her breast, gently rubbing her pink nipple.

"You're so beautiful…" His mouth followed his fingers and he was nibbling at her bud seconds later, giving her enormous amount of pleasure.

Sakura's hands moved to his hips and pushed him towards her, he was still fully clothed but she could feel his erection nonetheless. At this point she didn't care it was Kiba, one of her childhood friends, she wanted him. Badly. Grabbing his hand she moved it slowly in the direction of her hot, wet entrance. He knew exactly what she wanted.

He played with her panties for a minute, before ripping them off of her completely, then he pushed a finger inside of her without any delay. She arched towards him and moaned loudly. This was too good to be true. Kiba wasn't a patient man and after hearing all of her sweet noises he stopped controlling himself.

Retreating his finger he grabbed her by the shoulders and turned her around. The view she presented was indescribable. Her ass was perfectly rounded and he could just get a glimpse of her soaking wet pussy. He bend her over the counter and got rid of his pants. He wanted to be gentle with her, but damn it, she's had it coming.

He thrust into her with one swift movement and let out a loud groan, she was deliciously tight. It wasn't supposed to be like this, but fuck it. He started moving faster, squeezing her small but lovely tits in the process, her moans getting louder. Apparently, Sakura liked it a bit rough.

He slapped her ass and pulled her head back with her hair exposing the side of her neck to him. He knew he wasn't far from the release, it was short but intense. The noise of his balls slapping against her pussy was like a music to his ears.

He sped up even more and wrapped his hands around her neck. He could feel her come this very moment, her walls trapping his hard cock inside of her. It gave him a boost to finish himself. " _Fuck_!" he screamed as he covered her inner walls with his seed and bit her neck at the same time…

An hour later they were both in Sakura's bathtub, sipping wine and relaxing. There was an odd silence between them. Sakura felt too embarrassed about the whole situation, Kiba just stunned. He didn't expect Sakura to be so wild when it came to sex.

''So… Would you consider going on a proper date with me?'' he grinned towards her, hoping for a positive answer.

She looked at him hesitantly… Okay, they went too far, but it was worth it, the sex was truly amazing. Ino will hate her to date her ex… ah well, who cared? For once she should just focus on herself.

"Well, of course, why not?" Sakura said, keeping an eye contact with him while her hand was travelling dangerously close to his most precious possession.


End file.
